Effluent discharged from a septic tank or other waste holding tanks to a leaching field, waterways, open seas, or to other systems for processing, commonly contains large counts of fecal coliform bacteria and/or other types of bacteria and contaminant metals. In land-based septic systems, release of such contaminants can result in contamination of groundwater leading to disease outbreaks. States have recently passed regulations strictly limiting the amount of such contaminants to be released by septic systems. Owners of septic systems in jurisdictions found to be in non-compliance face fines of up to several thousands of dollars per day.
In other systems that produce large amounts of wastewater, such as systems for industrial processes, local authorities may limit, and in some instances substantially limit, the amount of such wastewater that can be discharged into the sewers. Thus, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that would facilitate a significant reduction in the bacteria counts and the amount of metals and other contaminants in the liquid effluent or other wastewater discharged from septic or wastewater systems.